


生理教育课

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye





	生理教育课

看黄文别带脑子（尖叫）

“这是阴茎，你碰过它无数次，不要告诉我你拼不出来这个单词。”

詹姆斯将一张不及格的随堂试卷扔在一旁，冷着脸用教鞭点了点史蒂夫的裤裆。

金发的大个子男孩被老师勒令坐在课桌上摆出双腿分开的姿势，而老师倚靠着讲台，握着教鞭，居高临下地看他。

教室已经被完全空出来了，整间学校的学生大概都已经离开，唯独第一次在学习成绩上拿了F的史蒂夫被生理课老师留了下来。

史蒂夫有些窘迫地红了脸，他既愧疚又难耐地望向自己的老师。

“是的，先生。”他的声音有些沙哑，“下次不会出现这样的错误。”

“我不信你。”詹姆斯的教鞭又轻轻拍了拍学生的下体，眯起眼看着那里渐渐突起一块，又转而用柔韧的细鞭抬起史蒂夫那张英俊的脸，“常识问题都会填错，罗杰斯先生，你没做过爱吗？”

他的学生大概不太习惯他这样直接地询问，先是一愣，继而紧抿着嘴唇摇了摇头，浮现出一种被冒犯到了的难堪的神色。

詹姆斯挑起眉，打量着他那双被垂下的睫毛掩盖住半截的蓝眼睛：“噢……那真是抱歉。”

他的道歉毫无诚意，继而扔掉教鞭，跳下讲台，自顾自地凑近史蒂夫。

詹姆斯用手捏着史蒂夫的下巴——事实上这个男孩身形同他差不多高大，甚至要比他高那么一点。

他的学生金发碧眼，英俊得不像话，成绩不错，听说还是橄榄球队的队长。

上课时根本不听课、只会用火热的眼神呆愣地看他的一个问题学生。他太年轻，还不太懂如何掩饰自己，欲和爱全部借由一双蓝色的眼悉数传达。

噢……还是没做过爱的小处男。

“先生？”史蒂夫的喉头动了动，涩着嗓音询问他的老师。

詹姆斯神使鬼差地凑上前，红润的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他学生的脸颊。

史蒂夫没有躲。他猜他是被吓到了。

“我教你。”詹姆斯说，温热的吐息打在史蒂夫的脖子上，使得白皙的皮肤开始逐渐泛红。“我教你。”他重复了一遍，声音很低，史蒂夫险些错过这一声低喃。

史蒂夫抓住他的手，用他温热的掌心贴上自己同样发烫的脸颊。

“好，”他说，微微偏过头，嘴唇碰了碰詹姆斯的手掌。“老师教我。”

詹姆斯真实愉悦地笑了出来。

他顺着史蒂夫的意愿捧起他的脸，留下一串湿漉漉的吻，继而伸手解开史蒂夫的裤子，隔着内裤抚摸那一团巨物。

即便窗户敞开着，风将纱帘缓缓吹起，也闷热得过分。

史蒂夫被摸得呼吸不稳，只能去吻他来掩饰，而他的老师像是纵容一般任由他吻。他技术不好，只会贴在詹姆斯的唇上用舌尖撩拨他，而即便如此詹姆斯也被这样青涩的吻得动情。

詹姆斯的手指灵活地伸进他的底裤里，握住那根已经硬了起来的阴茎上下撸动。他的技巧总比史蒂夫那点可怜的手淫经验要好，手掌摩擦着柱身凸起的青筋，微凉的指尖时不时刮过顶端，史蒂夫忍不住挺了挺胯想要从他的老师的手里汲取更多快感，却被詹姆斯按住了大腿。

史蒂夫被抚慰得不由自主地微微张开嘴呼吸，头颅后仰，而詹姆斯的嘴唇顺着下巴滑到他的喉结处，威胁一般地轻咬，史蒂夫呼吸时颤抖着的喉咙震得他有一种将生命含入口中的错觉，他用柔软的舌尖舔了舔那坚硬的、上下滑动的喉头，史蒂夫的手轻轻捏住了他的腰。

詹姆斯将那根阴茎照顾得完全挺立了起来。那胀热得有点烫手，他喜欢这样的温度，奖励地吮了一下学生的侧颈，留下若有似无的暧昧痕迹，转而蹲下身子平视他学生怒张的粗壮的阴茎。

史蒂夫像是预料到接下来会发生的一切，他的手掌急切地捧住詹姆斯的脸颊试图阻止他，却被轻易挣脱。詹姆斯笑着睨了他一眼，像是完全预料到他欲盖弥彰的可笑举动，继而柔软的嘴唇亲吻那颤颤巍巍、散发着热气的粉色龟头。

他有点爱尔兰血统，皮肤比詹姆斯白得多，连同阴茎也呈现出一种不常见的白皙。那根东西又粗又大，透着粉的皮肤下还藏着凸起的青筋，倒显得比常人好看几分。

史蒂夫有一种完全被老师玩弄在掌心的错觉，他第一次经历就被他日思夜想的男人用红润柔软、刚刚亲吻过他的嘴唇吻他的阴茎，他的大腿根也被这样的景色刺激得颤抖。

“劝你不要那么早射，小处男。”詹姆斯开玩笑似地警告了一句，继而舌尖舔舐龟头，滑腻地像吮吸糖果那样吮吸他，然后头颅向下一压，大半个阴茎就塞进了他温热紧致的口腔里。

史蒂夫发出一声尖锐的抽气声。他完全被这个抚慰他的男人拿捏住了软肋，他感觉得到这个人在用舌头舔他的阴茎，有技巧地舔舐，柱身被裹了一层亮晶晶的唾液，继而模仿着性交的动作上下吞吐起来。

他感觉自己整个人要化在老师的嘴里了。他已经来不及想詹姆斯到底是多有经验，只是凭着本能想要按着他的脑后将阴茎更深地捅进去。哪怕比老师高出一截他也还是太年轻，尚且不知道更深可以捅到哪里，只是感觉到顶端似乎被一个窄小的入口柔弱地含了起来，紧得史蒂夫几乎发疯。

他的老师漂亮的泛着潮红的脸蛋含着他的阴茎时脸颊鼓起一块，他像是对付棒棒糖之类的食物一样对付他的老二，皱着眉的神情像是有点难受，红润的嘴唇却半点也不愿意放过这根阴茎。

“先生……别，先离开，我……”

史蒂夫像是一个溺了水的人渴求新鲜空气一样地用力呼吸着，几乎无法完整地说出一句话，而詹姆斯敏锐地察觉到了他要表达的意思，吐出那根跳动的阴茎后再次用手掌上下撸动，史蒂夫低吼了一声，一股股浓稠的浊白液体从马眼里喷射了出来。他射得又急又多，有一两滴溅在了詹姆斯的唇边。

他看着他的老师愣了一下，继而笑着缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇，那滴精液就这样被红艳艳的舌头卷走。

“太快了。”詹姆斯说，带着一种装作无辜的挑衅，再次垂下头，舔了舔刚刚发泄过的龟头，将上面残留的精液卷入口中。

史蒂夫被他逼疯了。

他已经记不得这个引诱他的男人实际上是他的老师，而他是为了解决学习问题才留在这里，现在他什么都不想，只想又深又狠地在生理老师的身体里探究。

詹姆斯被他提了起来狠狠地吻住嘴唇，史蒂夫被撩拨得难以保持理智，他强硬地撬开詹姆斯湿润的嘴唇，舌头在里面横冲直撞，咬着下唇的牙齿没能控制好力度，在老师的唇上留下了一个小小的伤痕。

血腥味像是刺激了詹姆斯。他激烈地回应史蒂夫的吻，脱掉自己的裤子，用光裸的大腿磨蹭那根刚刚射过精的阴茎。

史蒂夫顺着他精瘦的腰向上摸去，又觉得衣物碍事，他就面不改色地一把将老师的上衣撕开，就好像撕开什么食物封袋一样轻易。

“啧。”詹姆斯咬着牙，报复似地在史蒂夫的耳骨处留下一个不浅的牙印，“等一下裸着出去的人不可能是我。明白吗？”

史蒂夫的手已经顺着他光滑的脊背向下，手指搭在白皙柔软的臀肉上揉捏，轻易便留下几道泛红的指印。

詹姆斯拉着史蒂夫的手指引导他为自己扩张，他这时又像个合格的老师，耐心地要他一寸一寸地向里面伸去。

“再伸一点……不不，向左，嗯——”詹姆斯一下子搂住了史蒂夫的脖子，张着嘴发出一声颤抖的呻吟。他还没有接下一句话，史蒂夫便又像配合他玩闹似地抢先说道：“前列腺。没错吧，先生？”

詹姆斯愣了一下，继而抓着史蒂夫的第二根手指向里面塞去。他的一条腿折叠起来靠在史蒂夫的大腿上，轻轻扭动着臀部主动将那个点向史蒂夫的指尖撞去。

他的唇贴在史蒂夫的耳边，声音很轻：“是的，很好。如果你在上课时也能这么认真，我会给你及格。”

史蒂夫的回应是在他的前列腺处狠狠戳弄一记。

“你做过很多次课后辅导吗，先生？”史蒂夫的口吻近乎冷漠，“每一个生理课不及格的学生都可以这样对待你？”

詹姆斯寻求快感的动作停顿了一下。他捏着史蒂夫的下巴将他的脸颊板过来，意外地发现他的学生充斥着情欲的脸上还透着一丝委屈。

“不是每一个不及格的学生都是金发碧眼的高个子帅小伙，”他轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫的脑袋，“并且每次上课看我的眼神像是要把我一口吞掉。”

詹姆斯不再理会他，自顾自地抓着史蒂夫的手将第三根手指也吞吃进去。肠道挤压着手指，滚烫又细腻的触感透过皮肤传达至史蒂夫的脑海，他不再忍耐，一把抽出手指，将詹姆斯整个人抱起来跨坐在自己身上。

他的老师还没有从绝对的控制和引领中反应过来，便被学生用阴茎抵住了穴口，不等他出声阻止，莽撞的处男就一下子全部塞进了他的肉洞里。

詹姆斯被这猛然的一下插得又疼又爽，手臂搂住学生的脖子，发出吃痛却也腻软的呻吟。

“呃啊啊……你、你怎么，我不是——”

史蒂夫没有留给他适应和责骂的机会，他两只手拖着老师圆润的臀部开始上下摆动。他大概算得上本性使然的天赋秉异，不用老师主动指导，便明白那根铁一样硬的阴茎该往哪里插。

詹姆斯的疼痛只持续了不长的时间，继而转换成了比曾经的任何一场性事里都没有体会到的快感。曾经的床伴都懂得如何在做爱时温柔待人，而史蒂夫不懂，这个处男只知道一味顶，用力地操，毫无技巧可言，却爽得詹姆斯头皮发麻。

阴茎在肉洞里进出的感觉太过明显，詹姆斯在为他口交时便思考了一下这样大的一根东西究竟能否塞进自己的屁股里，太大了，顶端还微微敲起，詹姆斯被顶得不断上下耸动身体，察觉到侵犯着自己的那根阴茎又开始胀大了一圈。

“别大了，我吃不下……”詹姆斯的前列腺被不断磨蹭，他的理智被腾升的快感折腾得所剩无几。他喃喃地说，而史蒂夫轻笑了一声：“没事的，你能吞下整个我，詹姆斯……巴基。”

这个时候反倒是史蒂夫这个学生占据了领导地位，他用私下起的昵称来称呼他，看准这个他的老师无法保持清醒的时刻隐秘又轻易地撕掉最后一层师生的保护膜。

他们明明差不多的个头，史蒂夫却将老师整个人抱在怀里，发疯似地用力操那个只在梦里肖想过的肉洞，肉壁吸附阴茎，又热又紧，像是要把他整个灵魂都吸走。

“巴基，巴基，我还快不快？嗯？快不快？”

他啃咬詹姆斯的身体，从脖颈到胸口留下一连串青紫的吻痕，他吮吸老师那两颗粉嫩的乳头，又不是用牙齿威胁似地轻咬一下。

詹姆斯被他的速度和力度顶怕了，快感已经让他整个人像是被一团火困住了一半快乐又痛苦，他的眼眶开始微微湿润，满是风情的眼尾染上一种情欲的红。

他完全地坐在史蒂夫的身上，那根阴茎进入得深浅程度由他的学生掌控。詹姆斯挣扎着想要逃离体内那根烙铁得鞭笞，却又被掐住了腰，比之前更用力地顶了进去。

史蒂夫用力得像是要将两颗卵蛋一同塞进那已经被撑得发白的肉洞里，他操弄的速度那样快，詹姆斯终于被越积越多的恐怖快感逼得哭了出来。

“呜啊啊——你停下史蒂夫——呜……”

詹姆斯的双腿求救似地缠上史蒂夫的腰，他已经将自己学生的衬衫折腾得皱皱巴巴，隔着布料也留下了几道抓痕。

他哭得很小声，一边抽泣一边不断呻吟，而史蒂夫像是被他的哭泣声所激励，抱起他老师的臀部站了起来。

阴茎就着这个姿势猛地转着进入更深，詹姆斯一下子睁大了眼，泪水滑过脸庞，他红润的唇里发出无声的尖叫，口涎就顺着嘴角流下，最终滴在了自己的小腹上。

史蒂夫的手臂青筋暴起，他像是感受不到一个成年男人腾空抱在他怀里的重量一般，将老师的背靠在墙壁上，凶狠地操着他已经熟透了的后穴。

那个肉洞里逐渐开始分泌出肠液，伴随着史蒂夫极快速的抽插动作被拍打得形成一圈细小的白沫附着在穴口处。

詹姆斯已经说不出话了，他只能哭，但越哭史蒂夫越兴奋。他的脚趾紧绷着蜷缩起来，臀部被两个睾丸拍打得隐隐作痛，而那细微的痛楚又转化成了刺激神经的快感重重打向他的四肢。

史蒂夫抱着他的力度大得在他的皮肤上留下了淤青，他一边用阴茎操他的老师一边重复之前的问题，詹姆斯流着泪委屈地摇头，又招来顶在前列腺的一阵蚀骨的痛苦快感，于是他不敢再拒绝，只能哑着嗓子回答：“不快的，你好厉害。”

史蒂夫的喘息越来越粗，他用力又响亮地亲了詹姆斯一口：“我让你舒服吗，先生？”

“你要杀了我……”

詹姆斯呜咽一声，带着浓重的哭腔回答。他搂紧史蒂夫的脖子，已经翘了很久的阴茎在无人抚慰的情况下已经射出了精液，随着史蒂夫侵犯的动作一下又一下地拍打他的腹部。

詹姆斯的后穴一阵猛缩，史蒂夫咬了咬牙，激动地掐住他已经被折磨得青紫斑驳的臀部向肠道做最后最用力的攻击，在詹姆斯承受不住地咬着他的脖子要他停下时猛地一顶，阴茎在紧致的肠壁的包裹下跳动，继而喷射出一股又一股粘稠的精液。

他的老师搂着他的脖子不断哭泣，被处男学生操射这一事实让他感到羞愧又不安。史蒂夫在余韵中紧紧抱着他，吻他被汗水打湿的棕发，又像什么犬类似地温柔又讨好地蹭他的脸颊。

“先生，我合格了吗？”他问，说话间嘴唇不断地触碰到老师泛着红的皮肤。

詹姆斯依旧神志不清，只好顺着本意含含糊糊地回答：“你……当然，优秀极了，合格啦。”

史蒂夫知道他不清醒，便也没有计较什么，只是将浑身赤裸的老师放在讲台上，然后捧着他的脸，深情地亲吻他的嘴唇。

——fin.


End file.
